


Replaced?

by BlackCatInTheDarkestShadows



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Confused Children, Crying, Embarrassment, F/M, Jealousy, LadyNoir - Freeform, Ladybug loves Chat, Love, Upset Chat, Upset Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:17:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9770042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCatInTheDarkestShadows/pseuds/BlackCatInTheDarkestShadows
Summary: Queen bee joined the miraculous duo (now turned trio) and things turn upside-down for our heroes. Chat Noir thinks Ladybug is mad at him and Ladybug thinks shes been replaced by someone better.Where Ladybug is in denial about her feelings for her kitty.





	

'He doesn't want you anymore' those words kept playing in her head 'he doesn't want you, he doesn't want you, he doesn't want you.' It was insane for Ladybug to feel this way, Marinette loved Adrien and Ladybug was Marinette so if she really did love Adrien why did this hurt so much. Queen bee had been part of the miraculous team for about four weeks and since she had become their partner Ladybug had become more and more upset. Chat Noir had always been her kitty, even if she had never told him how much his friendship meant to her she still loved him. platonically, she loved him platonically she reminded herself for the millionth time.

It wouldn't matter even if she did like Chat (which she told herself over and over that she didn't because she was obviously on love with Adrien Noir, Agreste, she meant Adrien Agreste) Chat didn't like her, he had moved on to Queen bee. It wasn't really moving on actually, he had probably been faking it with her 'he never wanted you' her mind screamed 'and he never will.'

Ladybug arrived on the roof ready for patrol, Queen bee and Chat Noir were already there and laughing with each other 'he doesn't love you.' They decided to split up to do the usual rounds, Chat went with Queen bee 'he doesn't want you here.' She finished before them, they arrived smiling at each other and didn't say anything to her 'he never liked you.' Queen bee has a bunch of her favorite flowers, she brags about how Chat gave them to her 'he doesn't care about you.' They say goodbye but Chat doesn't talk to her 'he will never care for you.' Queen bee kisses Chat on the cheek and Ladybug runs home 'he LOVES her, he hates you and he loves her, he doesn't want you and he never did and never will because he loves her.'

Its a late night and after another upsetting day without a single word from her, no, Queen bee's kitty Marinette needs to escape for a while. So she takes to the roof tops and heads to her and Chat Noir's old spot. When she arrives theres a dark shape sitting on the edge of the roof, she approaches quietly and realizes that its Chat.

"Chat Noir?" she asks.

"What" he says in a mono toned voice. Its the first word he'd said to her in weeks.

"What are you doing here Chat?" she keeps her voice quiet in hopes he wont hear the pain in it.

"I was enjoying the night but I have to go now, see ya later Ladybug" he stands up and brushes himself off.

"Oh I see, bye" tears begun to fall as he turns away, he's about two meters away when she sniffs loudly. Chat turns to see Ladybug with her hand over her mouth trying to hold back sobs and tears flowing down her face. His heart aches for her, what had happened to this beautiful brave and courageous woman he loved to make her cry like that? Maybe if he had been in her life more this past mouth he would know but Queen bee did everything she could to keep him from her, he would come back from patrol with flowers for her but Queen bee would always take them. She would tell a lame joke and throw a tantrum if he didn't laugh and she would always do it when Ladybug was coming. He didn't suppose it matter much though because he was fairly certain that Ladybug was mad at him and he didn't even know what he did. All he knew was that the love of his life, HIS lady was bawling her eyes out and he had to help her.

"Ladybug?" he took a few steps towards her but she backed away "what's wrong?"

"N-nothing" she stuttered.

"Then why are you crying?" he asks as she sniffs again, "please tell me whats wrong Ladybug."

"Y-you don't c-c-care a-anyways, wh-why should I t-tell you" she hiccuped.

"Because I'm your partner and friend and I've always cared for you" he said softly.

"N-no you d-don't!" she sobbed.

"Ladybug-" he started but she cut him off.

"Y-you aba-abandoned m-m-me Chat!" she sobbed and took a deep breath. "Something better came along and as soon as it did you left me for it, for her. This is the first time we've talked in weeks and after ten words you're leaving! You never cared and you never will, I know that now. I know that I was just a game to you and that it was just a big joke for you, you made me care for you and trust you then you laughed because it was a huge game! You made me fall in love with you and then you left me all alone, you abandoned me when I needed you, I always need you... But you don't want me and you never cared!" she cried, leaving Chat to stare at her in shock as she sunk to the ground and cried into her hands.

It was his fault. His fault. He made her cry. He made her think it was a game, a big stupid joke. He made her think he didn't care, that he didn't love her with all his heart. 

He sat down next to her, pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her and let her cry into his stomach. "My Lady" he began, "I care about you so much, soooo much. I never meant to abandon you, Queen bee was doing her very best to keep me away from you and I thought you were mad at me because when Queen bee first joined us you kept glaring at me. But I shouldn't have let that stop me! I'm an idiot and you have to trust that I have never ever played a single game with you, I meant all of it."

"I was glaring at her, did you really meant it all?" she gasped once she calmed herself down a bit.

"Every word" He confirmed.

They sat together for a while in almost complete silence, Ladybug was still hiccuping from crying so much. They were both thinking about what had happened today, what would happen tomorrow but eight words were repeating inside Chat's head. The same eight words over and over and over 'You made me fall in love with you.' Did she really mean it? Was Ladybug, the love of his life in love with him too? He would never know if he didn't ask so he cleared his throat "So umm..." he started awkwardly but then he summoned up some Chat Noir courage "You're in love with me?"

Her eyes widened and cheeks turned a light pink "W-what" she stuttered.

"Before you said that I made you fall in love with me" he smirked.

Her face turned a brighter red than her Ladybug suit and she made a high pitched squeaking noise then quickly slapped her hand over her mouth and turned away. At the sound of his lady's squeak Chat started laughing which only made her blush more.

"Stop laughing" she wined.

"I'm sorry My Lady" he chuckled "but that noise was adorable and you are just so cute when you're embarrassed."

She blushed more, moaned and covered her face with her hands. Carefully Chat pulled her hands away from her face and held them in his "But you don't be so embarrassed My Lady because I love you too" he said and leaned in to kiss her.


End file.
